Sur la Corde Raide
by LilyCissa
Summary: Une vague de suicides suspects emmène Sherlock et John jusqu'en France, certes un peu poussés au train par Mycroft.


« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Ca n'a aucun intérêt. »

« … On mange, Sherlock. »

John lança un regard blasé à son colocataire, qui comme d'habitude, était en train de regarder ailleurs. D'accord, ce n'était pas un super restau chic et il n'était pas spécialement bon, mais c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé en arrivant ici. Et John avait faim. De toute façon, même s'ils avaient atterri dans un grand restaurant, Sherlock n'en aurait fait qu'à sa tête. C'était un grand gamin, derrière sa façade de surdoué. Un mec qui mettait des yeux humains dans son micro-ondes et qui gardait des têtes dans son frigo : il se foutait bien de ce qu'il mangeait.

Là, le souci, c'est qu'il mangeait à peine, trop occupé à jouer avec le steak haché rabougri qu'on lui avait servi quelques minutes plus tôt. Il était déjà sûrement froid, et le tripotage assidu de Sherlock n'avait rien arrangé. John mâchonna rageusement une frite imbibée de sauce tomate. Il en avait marre que l'autre crâne d'œuf le boude.

« T'aurais préféré un MacDo ? »

« Hmm. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'i la fin !? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, et se leva soudainement de table. Les yeux médusés d'un John à la bouche débordant de frites n'allaient pas y changer grand-chose. Sherlock était bien trop têtu pour lui.

« Je vais à… hmm… euh… aux toilettes ! »

C'était un mensonge éhonté, rien de plus évident. John avait parfois envie de baffer violemment Sherlock quand il lui mentait comme ça, et pas pour la raison à laquelle vous pensez. Non. C'était juste trop affligeant de le voir mentir aussi mal. Il y avait de quoi avoir envie de se pendre. John continua de manger en regardant Sherlock s'éloigner : que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Et puis, la bouffe n'était pas si mauvaise. Normal en même temps : ils étaient en France.

Que diable étaient-ils venus faire en France ? Apparemment, même les mangeurs de grenouilles avaient besoin des services d'un cerveau comme Sherlock, et cette fois, il avait fait l'effort de bouger son charmant petit popotin de chez lui. Après tout, il aurait toujours pu y envoyer John en éclaireur et le regarder se débattre avec un MacBook et une clé 3G. Pas que ça l'amuse, mais ce jour-là, il n'avait vraiment pas eu envie de bouger. Ca arrive, non ? Cette fois, c'était Mycroft, aussi vicieux et horripilant que l'OS qui porte presque son nom, qui les avait envoyé en France. Qui d'autre ? Apparemment, un diplomate britannique aurait disparu dans la région lilloise.

« Vous n'avez vraiment personne d'autre à envoyer ? » avait demandé John. Sherlock avait esquivé une énième fois la tronche pathétique de son dégarni de frère.

« Croyez-vous que je n'y ai pas déjà pensé ? Non… Je suis certain qu'il y a quelque chose dans cette affaire qui va grandement intéresser mon frère. »

Mycroft tendit un dossier à John, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Des photos, de la paperasserie, le bordel administratif habituel. Et plein de pendus.

« Un tueur en série ? »

Mycroft hocha lentement la tête, et se saisit de sa tasse de thé.

« Il semblerait oui. Les autorités françaises ont classé toutes ces affaires comme des suicides, mettant ça sur une vague de mortalité pré-apocalypse de 2012 sur fond de musique métal… Mais l'une des victimes n'a pas pu se suicider. »

John commençait à en avoir marre qu'il tourne autour du pot. C'était une habitude chez lui, mais le temps de ne la rendait pas plus supportable. Le Dr Watson revérifia les photos des cadavres, sans rien trouver de particulier. Face à son regard ahuri, Mycroft Holmes se sentit obligé de préciser :

« J'ai mentionné un diplomate. Son nom restera secret, mais il connaît très bien la dernière victime, Alexia. Et jamais elle n'aurait mis fin à ses jours. Ou alors pas de cette manière. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Elle venait d'annoncer à notre cher compatriote qu'elle était enceinte de lui, et à le croire, elle en était très heureuse. »

John fronça les sourcils.

« Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu jouer la comédie, pour cacher son désespoir… Je ne vois pas ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans de toute façon. »

« John, laissez-moi finir… Il nous a également dit qu'il ne croyait pas à un suicide, que c'était un meurtre et qu'il lui fallait notre meilleur homme. »

« Vous avez cédé alors même que vous n'avez aucune certitude qu'il ne s'agit pas bel et bien d'un suicide !? Je comprends pourquoi Sherlock vous envoie paître… »

« ... Laissez. Moi. Finir. »

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. John en avait vraiment marre d'attendre, là.

« Allez-y. »

« Alexia Deliège ne savait pas faire de nœuds coulants. »

Putain, John avait du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Sherlock avec un indice aussi mince ! Bon, au moins, ils auraient de quoi payer le loyer et faire les courses pour les trois prochains mois, mais… Il y avait quand même de grandes chances pour que ce mystérieux diplomate se soit totalement trompé. Ce n'était pas rare, après tout. Des gens se suicidaient tous les jours, et pas forcément pour des raisons évidentes. Les vrais suicidaires n'en parlent à personne, ils gardent ça pour eux, tournent et retournent la scène de leur mort jusqu'à ce que la mise en scène, le fantasme, ne soit plus suffisant. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité leur soit totalement intolérable. La plupart des gens pensent que les suicides ne sont que des appels à l'aide. Certains le sont, oui, mais d'autres… Quand on est sûr de pas se louper, de ne laisser aucune chance d'être sauvé, ce n'est pas un appel à l'aide. C'est un cri de colère.

Et cette Alexia aurait très bien pu cacher ses véritables pensées à son amant. Ou alors, si elle avait été sincère, quelque chose aurait pu se passer entre temps qui l'ait plongé dans le désespoir. Quant au nœud… Elle a très bien pu apprendre à les faire. Il y avait un tas de solutions possibles en dehors du meurtre. Pas étonnant que Sherlock en meure d'ennui. John soupira, se décida à laisser son plateau, et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Même s'il avait menti, Sherlock avait descendu les escaliers qui y menaient. Sauf qu'en bas, c'était totalement vide. Même pas une femme de ménage. Etouffant un juron, John Watson se mit à appeler son colocataire.

« Sherlock ! Sherlock ! »

Toutes les cabines étaient libres, le couloir et les escaliers, déserts. Alors qu'il cherchait des yeux une silhouette slendermanesque à la touffe noir corbeau, John se figea. Il fit quelques pas en arrière, revenant dans le couloir. Il y avait une autre porte, une troisième, avec marqué en gros 'PRIVE' dessus. John secoua la tête. Mais pourquoi était-il obligé de se foutre dans le pétrin comme ça régulièrement !?


End file.
